


Natural

by breathe_out



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crossdressing, Self-Discovery, Zelda is super supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathe_out/pseuds/breathe_out
Summary: Link disguises himself as a vai to gain entry into Gerudo Town. He quickly discovers that he actually likes to dress like a girl.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Natural

At first, it was nothing but a means to an end. 

He was a legendary swordsman and a well-known Champion. If freeing the divine beasts and saving Hyrule required him to dress like a lady, then so be it. Link would go to any lengths to defeat Calamity Ganon once and for all. It was his duty, and he had no qualms about it. 

The solution to sneaking into Gerudo Town had been pretty obvious from the start. Males were forbidden entry to the city. It was part of their culture. But he wasn’t the only one with an agenda to get inside. Rumors of a mysterious male traveler dressed as a vai circled around the bazaar. Link only had to lend an ear to a few of the locals to find the man. He was standing atop the general store, adorned in traditional Gerudo clothing. His wild red mane of hair and bushy eyebrows seemed obviously masculine to Link, but he complimented the man regardless. 

After a brief exchange, Link finally had the clothes he needed to get inside Gerudo Town. Slipping into the garments had been a surreal feeling. He stripped off his usual heavy clothing in exchange for the lady’s garb. And once he was finished, the stranger had offhandedly called him adorable. Link – adorable. The notion had actually made him blush furiously. 

He couldn’t fight the heavy tinge of pink that heated his cheeks when other travelers and Gerudo women started to fawn over him. Link could not understand why - until he saw his reflection in the pond at the center of the bazaar.

The mask covered his sharp, angular jaw and softened his features considerably. It accentuated his bright blue eyes and dark lashes. His natural long, blonde hair appeared even more feminine under the silky veil that brushed his bare shoulders and back. His top was extremely short; it tapered to a point above his navel and bared his slender waist to the hot desert air. Link had always been considerably petite and small, but he never realized how slim his hips looked in a cropped top. The arm bands were comfortable and light enough to allow air flow through the cloth. His bottoms, a violet Gerudo Sirwal, were short enough in length to provide an exceptional ease of movement – one that Link had never experienced before in his old clothes. 

Link blinked at his reflection in wonder. He reached up to cup his face in awe. He appeared to be a completely different person, and it was beyond wondrous. Gone were his minor insecurities about his body – he was no longer just Link the swordsman. The feminine outfit had changed him physically, as well as internally, in mere moments. 

He was beautiful. 

The thought seemed odd applied to himself. He usually reserved that word for sunsets or the princess, not him. He mouthed the words and liked the way that they rolled off his tongue. Link stood and walked languidly around Kara Kara Bazaar, silently enjoying the way some of the other voes stared at him as he passed by. 

That was another thing that seemed especially bizarre. He actually _liked_ the way the men looked at him. It made him feel that much more appreciative of the clothes. The silky garments were much cooler under the scorching afternoon sun. Link decided that he would wait until the temperature dropped to make his way back to town. He could easily throw one of his jackets around his shoulders to keep himself warm at night. 

Besides, the additional time gave him a chance to continue mulling over this strange sensation that had filled his chest. He wasn’t sure how to exactly describe it. After all, he had never had any complaints or misgivings dressed as a man. But, then again, he had never entertained the notion of putting on women’s clothes either. 

It just felt…right. 

It was like a missing puzzle piece had fallen into place to finally complete the bigger picture. Or that he had finally discovered something that he didn’t know he had been missing all his life until now. 

He wondered what Zelda would think. The princess and he had been especially close before the rise of Calamity Ganon. The memories were gradually coming back to him. He could recall a simpler time, when Zelda had called him into her quarters one quiet evening. It wasn’t such an unusual request; he guarded her door day and night. She had presented him a number of gowns and asked him which one she should wear to her father’s dinner. 

The dresses had all been uniquely beautiful, but Link had picked out a particularly nice one that seemed to stand out from the rest.

“How did you choose?” She had asked.

Link had shrugged, “It’s the same color as your eyes.” 

Zelda had blushed in appreciation. Then, she had jumped up to pluck another dress from her closet. It was a delicate turquoise blue with ruffles in the skirt, a slim bow wrapped around the waist, and thin shoulder straps. 

“If that’s the case, then you should wear this one.” 

The memory was akin to a droplet of water disturbing the surface of a pond. It fell into place with a casual grace that caused ripples in the water. 

Zelda’s face had been incredibly serene when she said that to Link. Although she had a knack for sarcasm, she had never been one for cruel dishonesty. In fact, her eyes had radiated a warmth and fondness towards him that he never understood. Link had brushed off the suggestion at the time. He was a sworn knight to the princess; he could never wear such clothing, especially in public. The idea was absurd.

But then she had held it up to him and asked if he wanted to try it on. It was asked with a normalcy that baffled him one hundred years ago. Now it meant more to him than he could ever say aloud. 

Zelda’s gentle encouragement made Link realize that these feelings he had were normal. 

All at once, the tight knot of nervousness in his stomach that he’d felt since he put on the clothes disappeared. Only the joy that had filled him upon looking at his reflection remained. 

When the sun fell behind the horizon, Link straightened his back and walked with renewed confidence. A genuine smile spread across his face as he began the short journey back to Gerudo Town.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all I could think about when Link disguised himself as a vai to get into Gerudo Town. Now the Link in my game wears the clothes everywhere.


End file.
